Spots and Manes
by Renafan
Summary: It's the end of the year at good ole CDMS...Jake is leaving, Principal Pixiefrog is STILL worrying about lawsuits, and Ingrid has come to a crossroads. This is her potential last chance to reveal to Adam Lyon her feelings, so will she?


Author's Note:As I'm new to the "My Gym Partner Is a Monkey" fanfiction, let it be known that I'm an avid fan of Ingrid's innocent love for Adam Lyon. While the cartoon might be cheap in production value, it does have it's moments from time to time. Therefore, I've decided to give the Adam/Ingrid fans something to remember...a new series. I hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Spots and Manes-Chapter 1

Reveal

The environment at "gold ole' CDMS" was that of jubliance. Besides the usual dangers involved with a human going to an all animal school, Adam Lyon was looking forward to a summer without the usual dangers involved with going to school. The thing about that was...he found himself missing it already. He had gotten used to the smell of wet fur and various odors associated with each and every animal that attended Charles Darwin.

"Sayyy...do you have any more of that MAN juice, Adam?"Jake, his monkey friend, sat upon his head."I could use some lovin' from the ladies today...if you know what I mean."

"Jake, why do you always see fit to get me involved with your personal desires? Knock it off already!"Adam shook the spidermonkey off his head.

"I'm only looking for lovin'...that's all!"Jake threw his arms up in the air.

Ingrid Giraffe, another one of Adam's friends, looked at the two conversing from a distance. Her long neck often made her insecure and shy, but she was determined to win Adam's love no matter what...even though he was clearly interested in another.

Kerry...the human who came to the dance with Adam. Even though the two were friends, Ingrid couldn't help but feel agitated around her. She was the major obstacle standing in her way of winning Adam...but she could tell Kerry didn't really feel anything for Adam, though Adam didn't feel that way.

"(Oh Adam...)"Ingrid whispered, looking at a heart shaped photograph of the boy."(How long must I wait?)"

It was the last day of school.

No time like today to win the love of the boy...she might never see again.

"What do you mean, you're going to another school?!"Adam looked at him.

"Principal Pixiefrog wants to avoid a lawsuit with my parents."

"Monkeys can sue?"

"In this day and age, anything's possible...and do I mean ANYTHING."

"INGRID!!"Lupe called from behind her.

Ingrid shrieked as Lupe the toucan landed on her snout, looking directly into the whimpering giraffe eyes of Ingrid. She knew very well of Ingrid's obsessive nature with Adam and as her friend, would do anything to help her out. She helped her out during the time she wanted to bring Adam to the dance (though she never did get asked out, the poor thing). Even now, she's willing to help her out...if for a price.

"This is gonna cost you BIGG time."Lupe sassed her.

"Fine fine...just give some advice here."Ingrid pleaded with her friend, giving her the most innocent look she could think up.

"This is easy...JUST TELL HIM ALREADY!!!"Lupe screamed.

"W-WHAT?!"Ingrid began to quiver."B-But...what if he..."

"Rejects you? The worse thing you can do is NOT tell him, you fool! Go for it already!"Lupe flapped up into the air, flying away."I'll see you at drama!"

Tell him?! That's it...last day of the school year, and now...wait, Jake was leaving right? She could take his place and they'd be together all the time!...

"Hey guys!"Ingrid ran up to the two of them.

"Oh, hey Ingrid!"Jake waved.

"What's up?"Adam reclined against his locker, yawning.

"Well, I heard you were leaving school and I wanted to say goodbye before you left."Ingrid smiled.

"Thanks! Good to know SOMEONE appreciates me around here!"Jake crossed his arms in a huff.

"Hey! Who has put up with having YOUR butt in his face for the last eight months?!"

"Well, you got a point."Jake gulped, stratching his own butt and wondering if he'd find anyone like Adam at his new school...

Sweat ran down the brow of Ingrid's fur covered head, sending her nerves on overdrive. Being this close to Adam made her heart run faster, the blood flowing so much faster because he was right there. It was like his soul was reaching out for her's and he just couldn't hers. Adam looked at the dazed Ingrid and stratched his head as always, wondering what the heck was going on with her.

"Ingrid...can I ask you something?"Adam looked up to the giraffe.

"Yes Adam?!"Ingrid dropped her head so she could see Adam face to face.

"Err..."

"Sorry."Ingrid grinned."Go on."

"Why do you always act so weird whenever I'm around you? Do I have cooties or something?"Adam joked."I mean, no offense, but it's creeping me out."

She was creeping him out?! Oh no, Ingrid thought, what would she do if she admitted to it...she just couldn't do it! Looking up, she saw a very determined Lupe giving her a glare, encouraging her to continue talking with Adam. She didn't want to offend him though...her heart was just too soft that way. Adam just stood there, looking for any sign of an answer.

"Adam..."A tear went down her face."Come with me."

Grabbing her paw, Ingrid gently pulled Adam along into the nearest classroom, and slammed the door shut, locking it up. Adam wondered just what the heck he had gotten himself into now, and was in for quite the surprise, though given the hints...it shouldn't have been much of a surprise in the first place.

"Adam, for the longest time now...I..."

"Ingrid, you're trembling."Adam held her hoof tight."What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry...huck"Ingrid sniffed."You've been too sweet to me Adam. I've never had the courage to tell you before, but I...I..."

"I..WHAT?!"

"Adam!"Ingrid sniffed."I'm trying!"

"Well, I guess I'm wasting my time then, huh?"Adam turned around."If you're just going to walk away from this, then..."

"I LOVE YOU!"

Adam stood there, swearing he could hear a coffee cup breaking in the background. Ingrid couldn't believe what she had just let out either...the two just stood there, staring at one another like they were unsure as to how to proceed with this revelation. Time had stopped.

"S-Say...that again?"Adam blinked.

"I love you."Ingrid lowered her snout, her teary eyed face gazing upon Adam's."I love you with all my heart, Adam Lyon. I know you're human. I know you're not a lion. But it doesn't matter to me. I love you for being you, for going to an all animal school and still trying to fit in. I know you have it hard...but you made friends regardless."

"So you're the one who left me all those chocolates, my favorites?"Adam smiled."The ones Jake always tried to steal from me every chance he got?"

"Yeah, even though it kinda left me short on money..."Ingrid grinned, sweat running down her forebrow.

"Ingrid...I don't know what to say. You've always been so nice to me and the others, I never thought you'd say something like this."

"I just want to say it's all right if you don't want me. I know we're different and all, but you complete me Adam. No matter who you end up with, I'm always going to be here..with arms extended, waiting to greet yours."The giraffe sniffed, holding out her own.

"Ingrid...I honestly don't know what to think. I-I dunno what you were expecting but..."

"Can we at least be best friends?"She asked, walking up to the boy.

Once more, Ingrid held out her arms outstretched, looking down upon Adam as if he were the most fragile item in the world. Adam smiled, saying no more and embracing the one who loved him, wrapping his arms around her to ensure that she had him...at least, for the moment.

"Always."Adam whispered, a tear running down his face.

"ADAMMM!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!?!"

The two broke the embrace, interrupted by the loud rampages of Jake Spidermonkey. The two blushed, looking the other way...

"Well, uh, heh...wooo!"Ingrid laughed nervously."Um, look...Adam. If you really want to take this...further...come to the zoo tonight, anytime. I'll be waiting...if you don't come, I'll still be waiting."

"She LOVES you?"Jake spit out his popcorn, sitting on the front lawn of the school grounds.

"HEY! No spitting out popcorn on school grounds mister! That's a surefire way to ensure lawsuit city!"Principal Pixiefrog ran by in his motorscooter."And Adam...do the right thing."

Wheeling away, Adam was amazed at how many people knew of his cluelessness and then again, not so amazed. He just found it amazing that Ingrid found him attractive.

"Of course we knew, Adam! We just laughed behind your back everytime Ingrid winked at you."Jake stratched his head, laying back in the dry grass."You two were made for one another...you are the weakest members of the pack, y'know."

"And you aren't part of that weakness factor?"Adam rolled his eyes.

"No offense, but between you and Ingrid, you have maybe HALF a predator."The spidermonkey spun a finger."I say if you're really the type of person I think you are...go for it. It doesn't make any difference if she's a giraffe and you're human...love's love man."

"Wow Jake...that's the first actual useful advice you've given me all day."Adam stood up, dusting himself off."Maybe I will...but Kerry."

"Dude. You've been trying to impress Kerry the whole school year. Kerry's going out with someone right now...get over it. The fact is, she sees you as nothing more than a friend. I talked to her about it."

"You didn't have to tell me!"Adam stood up.

"Well, I did. Listen...I just wanted to tell ya this because this is potentially our last day together for awhile. So..."

"Goodbye, Jake."Adam pulled up his backpack, walking away from the best friend he had gained.

Jake just sat there, wondering if he had done the right thing just then by adding Kerry to the equation.

If wasn't like Ingrid had a grudge or anything...right?

It was night time, and everyone...including Jake, whose friend's friend's friend informed him of Ingrid's waiting spot sat and waited far up in a nearby tree, where no security would spot him. It wasn't as if they bothered anyway...the zoo's staff was widely known to be underpaid and thus lax when it came to guarding. Sipping some of his BIG GULP, Jake took up a pair of binoculars and gazed upon what appeared to be an anxious Ingrid, awaiting her potential boyfriend...

"(ooooh...what am I doing???)"Ingrid shivered. not from the cold night air but the thought of Adam coming."I want him but then again, what if he ultimately rejects me?! What if we start good then end bad...oh WHY DID I TELL HIM?!"

"uhh...did I come at a bad time?"Adam looked up to the giraffe.

"!!!"Ingrid looked down at the boy."Adam!!"

"Hi..Ingrid."Adam waved his right hand with a bright, nervous smile.

"S-Sorry, I get like this from time to time."Ingrid rubbed the back of her head."Sooo...what do you think?"

"What do I...oh."Adam's eyes bulged out."You're undressed!"

She stood there, revealing herself fully to Adam Lyon. Grabbing him in her arms, Ingrid quickly ran out of sight of Jake's all piercing eyes and back into her exhibit, where she was alone for most of the time. Her sister was the only other giraffe she saw, because her parents lived off at another zoo. Blushing like heck, Ingrid looked down upon the human boy in her arms and started looking away...

"Ingrid, why are you looking away?"Adam asked.

"I'm afraid Adam. But that's how I am...I'm always afraid of failing. When I see you, I have confidence in myself but at the same time I feel that dread of losing that confidence. It's all so confusing to me, as I'm sure it is to you right now..."

"No, no...I know how you feel, believe me."Adam laughed, albeit in a nervous manner.

"Kerry?"Ingrid asked, lowering her gaze.

"Yeah. I was overly optimistic about her...always thinking of her."

"You think she's your..."

"Ingrid."Adam began.

"Just tell me."Ingrid asked."Do you honestly love her?"

"Well...I think I did. The fact is, she was never even interested in a relationship with me. She might have been at one point, but then again, we live in two separate worlds. And y'know, I kinda like the world I live in...even if I came to it by mistake."

"Heh."Ingrid sniffed."Oh, Adam..."

"I guessed what I'm saying is...I want to give this a try."Adam smiled, a tear running down his face.

"ADAM!"Ingrid cried, hugging the boy close to her chest, Adam buried right in the middle of her small chest.

"I-Ingrid...I can't breathe."

"o-oh, sorry!"Ingrid smiled, putting the boy down before him.

The two grinned, blushing once again as they were unsure as to what to say to the other. Ingrid smiled, lowering her snout and with her newfound confidence, pressing her giant lips against Adam's face. Adam, though the lips were far bigger than his, realized this was his first real kiss. Enveloped in salivary warmth, the two met tongue to tongue, perhaps for the first time of many...

Next Chapter:Embrace


End file.
